A Demons Weakness
by SuicideCircus
Summary: Claude x Sebastian YAOI FIC! Read the title, a demons weakness..


**Hmm welcome my perverted guys and gals.. mostly gals. *smirks* This is my first yaoi fic between Claude and Sebastian, please be gentle. *smiles nervously* Plus this is an EXPLICIT yaoi fic.. so little kiddos turn around now O_O You have been warned... Anyways, enjoy my dears.**

* * *

Alois sipped his tea with an irritated sigh. "Claude.." he called sitting the tea on the wooden desk.

Bowing Claude pushed up his glasses.

"Ciel Phantomhive. His butlers name is Sebastian. Correct?" he asked, throwing a glare at Hannah.

Claude only nodded, silent as usual. His eyes went to Hannah who stood in the corner, lifting his hand he swung it up and down in a shooing motion.

Remembering not to make eye contact with the Earl, she bowed.

Alois smirked watching as she left. The doors to his study shut and he continued. "Anyways. I was thinking, that it would be a joy to know Sebastian's weakness." he tilted his head a smile of amusement struck his lips.

Claude watched in interest as his master went on.

"If you don't mind Claude. Could you tell me?" he asked standing from his chair.

Claude smirked, running his hands through his hair. "Master? Is that an order?"

The blue eyed boy nodded slowly...

"Pleasure." He licked his lips.

Alois chuckled. "I ordered you to pleasure Sebastian Michaelis." he stuck out his tongue flicking it.

Claude bowed, placing his hand over his heart. "Yes. Your Highness."

Alois began to walk slowly towards Claude. "I will keep Ciel busy with a simple game of chess." he smirked and ran a hand across Claude's chest as he walked by. "Hannah! You worthless bitch, get in here!" he yelled with clenched fist.

Hannah ran to her masters study, with questioning eyes. She bowed quickly listening to her next order.

"Now Hannah send out an invitation for Ciel Phantomhive. Inviting him over for tea and a game of chess."

Hannah nodded, again she bowed and left without a word. Like usual.

* * *

"What could he possibly want?" Ciel yelled as Sebastian pored a cup of tea.

Sebastian grinned slightly. "Maybe he wants to apologize." he teased.

Ciel growled. "I highly doubt it. Alois is a stuck up brat with only one care in the word and that is himself. He would never apologize."

Sighing Sebastian set down the tea filled kettle and cup in front of Ciel, he grabbed the paper, skimming his eyes over the black writing.

"You should go. If anything happens you have me." he smirked.

"What if Claude gets in your way?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Master. If you order me to, lets say. 'Remove' Claude from our or your situation. I shall. I do what ever my master orders me to."

Ciel eyed his butler. "Alright." he uncrossed his arms and reached for the tea. "Sebastian. Prepare my belongings for the Trancy's manor."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

"What a pleasure to see you accepted our invitation." Claude bowed saying dully like always.

The Phantomhive boy and his butler nodded. "It was a pleasure to be invited." Sebastian said smoothly.

Claude shut the door behind the two bowing as he did so. "Make yourself at home."

It was silent as Ciel looked around the empty ball room.

Claude pushed his glasses up his nose. "If you will follow me, please." he held his hand out to the left, waiting for them to follow as he walked ahead. Sebastian nodded as Ciel slowly trailed behind looking and making simple comments about the Trancy's manor.

* * *

"Please my young lord, behave yourself." Sebastian sighed as he tugged on Ciel's shirt.

"I wont promise you anything." he growled hatefully.

Sebastian nodded and continued to dress his master.

Both Ciel and Sebastian's head turned when they heard the soft thuds against the talk oak door.

Opening the door they were greeted by Claude with a good evening.

The two followed Claude to the main room where Alois sat with crossed legs and a amused smile spread across his features. Standing on his feet Alois exclaimed. "Ciel! What a pleasure to see you again." He walked quickly to his side.

Alois hooked arms with Ciel who quickly pulled away. Smirking he grabbed Ciel's hand, preventing him from escaping. "I still see you're still stubborn as ever."

"Yes. Now lets just get this game over with." he took his hand from Alois's grasp and made his way to the table were a cup of hot tea awaited him.

The blond smirked as he made his first move in the game of chess.

Claude waited for his masters sign, telling him it was time. Once Ciel was into the game, Alois slumped in his chair and swung his arm forward knocking the tea cup to the floor causing it to shatter.

Claude sighed and looked to the fellow demon. "Do you mind coming with me. You could prepare more tea and Ill clean up this mess." Sebastian eyed him and nodded without a word.

Sebastian headed for the kitchen as the triplets ran in and cleaned up the broken glass. Claude waited for a moment before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

He placed his glasses in his front pocket and stood behind Sebastian. He placed a hand around Sebastian neck, who's back was turned, softly, resting the other on his waist.

Sebastian turned his head slowly and smirked "Can I help you Faustus? Did your master put you up to this? To kill me?" Claude stayed silent and extended his tongue slowly and licked the back of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian's eyes widened then narrowed "What are you up to?" he asked, not moving waiting for his next move.

His gloved hand moved lower to Sebastian's clothed manhood, he gripped him softly and slowly moved his hand in a circular motion. The red eyed beauty bit his lip and glared before trying to move, but he was unable, the counter in his way, Claude's body over him and his knee between his legs.

"Silent or our masters shall hear us." He smirked and tightened his grip on his manhood.

Sebastian hissed though his teeth, feeling his knee's become weak.

Claude began to grind his waist against Sebastian's bum. He gave Sebastian's member a squeeze feeling it was hard. "That was quick." he purred into his ear and nibbled on the back of his neck. Sebastian breathed roughly, to weak to even fight back.

Pleasure is a demons weakness. A horrible weakness..

"Stop fighting this, I know you've got such a load you would like to release." he whispered, unzipping Sebastian's pants and slipping his hand in. "No undergarments?" he teased as he grabbed the naked member and stroked the shaft slowly, his fingers trailing up to the tip and massaging it.

"Ah." he breathed, nearly moaning. "Stop Faustus." He growled weakly.

"Its my masters order.. Which means I can NOT disobey."

Claude continued to grind himself on Sebastian's bum, he felt his pants becoming tight.

Sebastian looked down, his face flushed and back arched slightly. Claude moved Sebastian's nearly weak and trembling body to face him. He pulled his hand from Sebastian's pants and licked his gloves. "It seems you've ruined these." He smirked and tugged them off, spitting them to the floor.

Opening the others shirt Claude licked down Sebastian's neck and to his nipples, sucking and nibbling causing them to become hard. Claude's tongue slowly trailed down to his pants, pulling them down he let Sebastian's body sink to the floor and allowing himself to fall to his knees.

Sebastian's pants were pulled down to his ankles as Claude kissed his inner thighs, making him twitch in pleasure.

Claude held Sebastian's shaft in his hands and licked up his member, making sure his tongue covered the tip completely. Kissing the head he pushed his lips around his whole member, causing Sebastian to moan and arch his back. The dominate demons tongue licked circles, over and over again.

He pulled back and smirked wildly as he licked his lips clean of the pre-cum.

Sebastian shook his head. "N-No more." he grit his teeth helplessly as he breathed hard. He never knew Claude's tongue was so... Amazing.

"I can't stop now... I'm quite turned on, I must relief myself as well."

Claude pulled his member from his pants and stroked himself slowly, he began to breathe sharp as he squeezed and looked at Sebastian's weak body.

He brought his member to Sebastian's and began to grind them together, Claude grit his teeth as Sebastian grabbed at the tile floor.

Claude brought his fingers to his lips and pushed them past his lips. "Wet them." he breathed and grabbed at the counter with his free hand.

Sebastian's tongue covered his three fingers completely, making them nice and wet.

Claude pulled his fingers away and brought them to his bum and placed them at his entrance, teasing as he spread his fingers and making circles.

Pushing them in slowly Sebastian winced.

Pain was somewhat of a pleasure to a demon, It wasn't at erotic as actual pleasure.. But it was close.

Pumping his fingers in and out he watched Sebastian's face. What an.. attractive face he made, eyes closed, neck craning back, face flushed and biting his lower lip roughly.

Claude shook the thought and continued to pump and spread his fingers.

On the other hand Sebastian moaned softly, holding most of them back as he remember the two young lords in the other room. He gripped the tile and bucked his hips, rolling his bum against Claude's fingers that kept pushing farther and farther inside of him.

"C-Claude." He moaned and bit his lip. No, no, no... He didn't want to moan his name..

Looking down to his fingers that were being removed and licked clean he blushed brighter knowing what was next. He was panting and trying to get away.. It was no use, he was weak.. Plus he wanted it.

How long has it been since he's been pleasure, better yet pleasured himself. Four centuries? No longer... Much longer.

Claude spread Sebastian's legs and placed his member at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Sebastian growled and grabbed at his hair. "A-Ah!" he moaned.

Claude smirked and pushed in all the way and pulled out half-way before thrusting in again and again.

Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand, watching Claude's hips thrust and roll.

_Delightful, so tight, my member.. Feels.._ He trailed off.

"T-Touch me." Sebastian begged, grabbing Claude's hand and placing it on his dripping member.

He stroked with one hand and gripped his slender hip with the other.

"I'm going.. To cum." Claude said with a change in tone.

"What a fast one you are." Sebastian mocked between moans and pants.

He gripped his member tightly, glaring as he pushed Sebastian over the edge.

It spread across his chest and stomach.

After a few more thrust Claude came as well, panting and falling against him. The two were both weak.

"Mm." Claude purred and licked Sebastian's cum from his chest and pulling out.

* * *

**So?~ Did you like it? Remember its my first yaoi fic that I have written... I know it got to the point quite quick but its an order right(; Plus its from Alois.**

**Alois: "Its nice to see such.. Hot man love" *smirks*  
Me: "U-Uh.. You're welcome." *nervous*  
Sebastian: "Why couldn't have been a 'man love'" *glares at Alois* "Between the lord and I?" *eyes me*  
Ciel: *yells* "I would never!"  
Claude: "I found it quite... Delicious." *licks lips*  
Me: *blushing mad* "I-I liked the idea.." *looks down*  
Claude: *nudges Sebastian and whispers* "Look what you have done."  
Sebastian: *sighs and cups my chin* "I thought it was a lovely idea.. I.. I actually found it.." * mumbles* "Hot."  
Me: *looks up, and quickly hugs his waist* "Thank you so much!" *smiles brightly*  
**

**I made this for a friend.. Well I would like to think she was my friend heh. ^_^ Her birthday is soon so this is a birthday present for her. u/3594673/xMiss_Shizaya_Michealisx **


End file.
